Seven
by Wlizard
Summary: Korra Appreciation Week ; Sept drabbles/ficlets autour de Korra
1. Family

J'ai décidé de faire la Korra appreciation week, parce que comme tout le monde je suppose, je suis folle de ce personnage. En français.

Disclaimer : Michael Dante DiMartino + Bryan Konietzko pour les personnages ; korraappreciationweek (tumblr) pour l'idée et les thèmes

_**Thèmes :**_

Sunday, 2/8/15 - **Family/Crossover**  
Monday, 2/9/15 - **Flawless Hair/Competition**  
Tuesday, 2/10/15 - **Compassion/Animal Companion**  
Wednesday, 2/11/15 - **Colors/Friendship**  
Thursday, 2/12/15- **Water/Queen**  
Friday, 2/13/15 - **Character Traits/Gender**  
Saturday, 2/14/15 - **Badass/Tropes**

* * *

_**Family/**__Crossover_

_**One : Family**_

Elle inspira longuement, et serra, pour se calmer, la main d'Asami dans la sienne. Elle aussi était anxieuse.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, un jour que Korra avait redouté autant qu'attendu. Elle approcha ses doigts de la poignée en soupirant, puis lança un dernier regard à sa compagne, qui approuva d'un bref geste de la tête.

Elle poussa la porte de sa propre maison. Son cœur battait la chamade, comme un tambour dans sa poitrine.

Une femme -sa mère, se tenait au milieu de la pièce, un balai à la main. Elle se retourna avec surprise mais l'expression dans ses yeux changea rapidement quand elle découvrit qui venait d'entrer. Sa bouche se fendit en un sourire radieux, que des pleurs émus accompagnèrent. Elle couru vers sa fille, appelant son mari, et la serra dans ses bras comme si jamais plus elle ne la libérerait de cette étreinte.

Korra ne pu réprimander quelques larmes elle non plus, et cessa de les retenir quand son père arriva. Elle était si heureuse de les retrouver tous les deux.

Asami s'avança d'un pas. Senna s'écarta de sa fille, et lui caressa la joue avec tendresse, puis elle embrassa chaleureusement l'autre jeune femme. Elle avait compris. Son mari aussi, même sans explications. Leur fille était _amoureuse_ et _heureuse_.

Essuyant ses yeux mouillés, Korra se mit à sourire comme l'enfant qu'elle avait été quelques années auparavant, mais qu'elle resterait toujours. Ses doutes s'étaient envolés. Elle se demandait même comment elle avait pu un seul instant avoir des appréhensions sur sa réunion avec ses parents, et sur leur acceptation vis-à-vis de sa relation avec une fille.

Au milieu de ces êtres qui lui étaient si chers, elle se sentait merveilleusement bien.

Avec son père, sa mère, Asami et elle, _sa famille était enfin au complet._


	2. Flawless Hair

Notes : Finalement, c'est plus ou moins un mélange entre les deux thèmes.

* * *

**_Flawless hair/_**_Competition_

_**Two : Flawless Hair**_

La tension était palpable. Ils étaient assis en face, se dévisageant depuis une bonne minute désormais, détaillant l'autre avec précision.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille brisa le silence avec une déclaration qui lui semblait évidente.

"Non, décidément, je gagne."

Mako se recula sur sa chaise, indigné. Sa concentration était retombée et il ne pouvait que protester contre l'affirmation de son amie.

"Quoi ? Pas du tout !"

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec assurance, pour appuyer ce qu'il disait.

"Ils tiennent _parfaitement _en l'air ! C'est parce que j'ai eu un accident, enfant.

-Ah oui ? répondit Korra en rigolant.

-Sérieusement ! Une mauvaise manipulation de l'électricité, qui est passée à travers tout mon corps, et depuis ce jour..."

L'adolescente le coupa en éclatant de rire. Les mensonges de son compagnon étaient ridicules, mais plutôt drôles.

"Je t'ai vu mettre du gel pour les fixer comme ça !"

Sans attendre de réponse, elle posa son poing sur la table et reprit son sérieux. Avec un air de défi dans ses yeux, elle défit la plus grande de ses couettes, en laissant les deux plus petites à l'avant. En faisant cela, elle gardait le style particulier propre aux maîtres de l'eau, qu'elle adorait. Elle secoua brièvement la tête, pour que ses cheveux se mettent naturellement en place. Même si certaines de ses mèches étaient en bataille, elle avait une chevelure épaisse et brillante, _magnifique._

Elle invita Mako à les toucher, lui prouvant ainsi qu'ils étaient également très doux et qu'ils se démêlaient très facilement, juste avec les doigts.

"Alors, tu vois ? C'est moi qui gagne, mes cheveux sont superbes."

Et c'était vrai. Le jeune homme ne put qu'approuver, en soupirant tout de même. Korra se moqua de lui un instant, le charriant encore sur le fait qu'elle, "au moins, elle n'avait pas besoin de quelconques produits".

La porte qui donnait sur la pièce s'ouvrit soudainement sur Asami, qui entra nonchalamment dans la pièce.

"Ah, j'espérais vous trouver là ! Je vous cherchais car..."

Korra avait levé les yeux sur elle et immédiatement cessé de l'écouter. Son expression de victoire avait changé. Désabusée, elle observait les cheveux _parfaits, sans aucun défaut apparent_ de l'autre jeune fille.

Elle gagnait facilement sur ce critère.


	3. Animal Companion

Notes : Toujours à temps, pour l'instant ! J'adore ce défi !

* * *

_Compassion/**Animal Companion**_

_**Three : Animal Companion**_

Le vent mordait ses joues. Elle remonta un peu le col de sa veste, tentant désespérément de se protéger du froid, mais celui-ci semblait s'immiscer partout, glaçant sa peau, ses os, et ce qui restait de son esprit.

Elle en devenait folle. On ne voyait pas à plus d'un mètre. La tempête l'avait prise par surprise, et maintenant, elle était perdue au beau milieu de l'étendue polaire sud.

Naga se serra contre elle. Son pelage commençait à geler.

Korra créa immédiatement deux flammes dans ses paumes. Ses doigts étaient glacés, mais cela lui importait bien moins que l'état de son amie. Elle approcha ses mains d'elle -pas trop près pour ne pas la brûler, mais assez pour la réchauffer.

L'ours-chien polaire frotta son museau contre la joue de son maître, pour la remercier.

La jeune fille s'en voulait d'être partie. Elle avait bravé la garde du White Lotus pour aller se promener avec Naga, malgré les avertissements concernant le temps qui avait de fortes chances de changer. Il faisait beau quand elles avaient quitté la tribu, mais le blizzard avait gagné le pôle en très peu de temps et elles s'étaient vite égarées. L'adolescente n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient.

Il leur était impossible de s'arrêter, cependant, et elle le savait bien. Toutes deux devaient continuer, trouver leur village, un abri, ou les personnes qui avaient dues se mobiliser pour la chercher. Elle l'était l'Avatar, après tout. Le White Lotus ferait tout pour la garder en vie.

C'est à cette pensée qu'un autre lui vint. Et si elle mourait ici, à cause du froid ?

Mais ce ne fut pas ceci qui l'inquiétât le plus. C'était _Naga._

Elle ne pouvait pas mourir et laisser _sa meilleure amie_ seule, en plein milieu de cette tempête de neige qui semblait sans fin. Peut-être qu'elle aussi mourrait, et cela, elle ne voulait même pas l'imaginer.

La jeune fille passa subitement ses bras autour du cou de l'animal, l'attirant dans un câlin chaleureux. Elle se sentait animée d'une une volonté nouvelle.

"T'en fais pas, ma belle."

Elle se retourna. Le feu partit de lui-même, devant elle, éclairant un instant les ténèbres qui les entouraient. Naga grogna d'excitation.

"On rentre chez nous."


	4. Colors

Notes : Là encore, peut-être un peu des deux thèmes ? Tout tourne autour de l'épisode d'Avatar _The Firebending Masters_, mon préféré.

* * *

_**Colors**__/Friendship_

_**Four : Colors**_

_Il _l'observait avec un calme déconcertant.

La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi faire, gênée de l'attention qu'on lui portait. Ses doigts s'entremêlaient nerveusement et ses pupilles bougeaient sans cesse de la droite vers la gauche, puis inversement. Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur Druk, le dragon de Zuko, qui se tenait derrière lui, droit et fier.

Elle voulait dire quelque chose, pour se détendre elle-même plus que pour faire retomber la tension. Mais comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, l'ancien Firelord se mit à parler avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

"Tu te rappelles de_ ces couleurs _?"

Il se tourna lentement vers l'immense créature. Korra avança la tête, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Ah... Non..."

Elle aurait pu jurer que Zuko souriait, même si elle ne voyait pas son visage.

Elle comprit alors qu'il parlait d'un souvenir avec _Aang. _Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait que tous deux avaient été très proches dans sa précédente vie, mais n'en gardait pas le moindre souvenir. Juste des bribes de sentiments ou de sensations, qu'elle ressentait parfois, à l'entente de son nom où quand elle le voyait.

"Nous irons les revoir un jour, là où les Maîtres demeurent. Nous irons les revoir ensemble."

Druk souffla bruyamment, créant quelques étincelles brillantes devant sa gueule.

Korra ne savait pas de quelles _couleurs _il parlait, mais une étrange excitation naquit en elle, comme si elle avait attendu de _les voir _depuis longtemps. Ses paupières s'écarquillèrent, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent. Le vieil homme se retourna.

Pendant une seconde, il lui sembla voir Aang à la place de l'adolescente, mais c'était bien elle qui souriait avec _cet air._

"Oui !"

Le feu brûlait dans ses pupilles. Ces couleurs, celles de la vie, elle les avaient dans les yeux.


	5. Water

Notes : Korra est jeune dans celui-ci. L'Eau n'est pas mon élément préféré, mais on en oublie un peu trop ses différents apsects qui sont vraiment géniaux, si vous voullez mon avis. Oui, on peu faire pleins d'autres choses en plus du bloodbending.

* * *

_**Water**__/Queen_

_**Five : Water**_

L'enfant inspira longuement. Sans plus de préparation, elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses mains voler, bouger dans l'air froid auquel elle s'était habituée. Son corps suivit l'élan donné par ses bras.

L'eau se mouva également, jusqu'à entourer la jeune fille d'un anneau épais.

Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'apprendre à maîtriser son élément. Elle le faisait juste, à sa manière. Elle le _sentait_.

Elle avait toujours aimé se battre avec les trois éléments qu'elle contrôlait déjà avec brio. L'Eau, la Terre, le Feu. Il ne lui en restait plus qu'un, l'Air.

Korra préférait l'Eau aux autres. Ce fait était sûrement dû à ses origines, car là encore, elle éprouvait quelque chose de spécial pour cet élément, d'instinctif qui la guidait naturellement vers lui.

Elle effectua une brève série de mouvements avec ses bras, et d'un coup vif, ferma ses poings en les ramenant vers elle. L'anneau autour d'elle avait gelé.

En gardant la position, elle le maintenant en l'air. Elle le fit tourner un peu avant de le ramener à son état liquide.

Elle émit un léger rire, fière d'elle.

"C'était très joli."

Elle se retourna brusquement, et l'eau retomba sur la neige.

Katara se tenait plus loin, l'observant en souriant. L'enfant fronça les sourcils.

"C'était une nouvelle technique pour de _combat _!" cria-t-elle avec dépit, avant de courir vers la vielle femme.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras, sans réfléchir. Elle avait toujours ressentit une affection particulière pour elle, une certaine confiance qu'elle n'accordait à personne d'autre.

Elle s'écarta légèrement avant de prendre une posture d'attaque, qui ne visait rien de particulier.

"J'en ai inventé pleins d'autres ! Tu veux les voir ?"

Katara se mit à rire doucement.

"ﾀ vrai dire, je suis venue pour te demander si tu voulais que je t'en _apprenne_ d'autres."

Korra se retourna soudainement vers elle, les yeux emplis d'excitation.

"Pour se battre ?

-Non, pour soigner."

Cela ne changea en rien l'enthousiasme du jeune Avatar. L'Eau était décidément son élément préféré, et apprendre de nouvelles techniques d'un grand maître lui semblait un très bon moyen de parfaire les siennes.

Et puis, elle soignerait _en se battant_.


	6. Gender

Notes : Ok, celui-ci est plus court mais que voulez-vous, le temps m'a cruellement manqué aujourd'hui. Mais minuit n'as pas sonné, je suis pardonnée.

Les "Agrarian Fox Antelopes" sont une team inventée pour l'occasion. Minh est un OC parmis tant d'autres, j'ai juste repris son nom.

Aussi j'aime les Red Sands Rabaroos.

* * *

_Character Traits/__**Gender**_

_**Six : Gender**_

_"C'est avec une attaque rapide d'Adi que le match commence ! Et quelle attaque !..."_

Korra écoutait la radio, les yeux grands ouverts et le sourire aux lèvres. Les Red Sands Rabaroos jouaient contre les Agrarian Fox Antelopes, à l'arène.

Depuis que la jeune fille avait fait ses preuves au sein des Fire Ferrets, elle avait entendu parler de nombreuses équipes de pro-bending. Mais quand on lui avait évoqué celle exclusivement féminine des _Rabaroos_, elle avait rêvé de les voir se battre, ou mieux encore, de les affronter. Elle espérait de tout cœur que les trois femmes gagneraient ce match, pour accéder également au Championnat et avoir une chance de rencontrer sa propre équipe.

Elle aurait tant aimé être à Republic City, plutôt que dans sa chambre.

_"... Ula ne recule pas, et renvoie le coup avec une force déconcertante ! Quelle force, quelle grâce !..."_

L'adolescente leva le poing en l'air. Non seulement le trio était puissant et doué, mais le fait qu'il ne soit composé que de filles lui donnait un certain cachet. Le symbole sportif donné par les trois combattantes était très important aux yeux de Korra. En grandissant, elle avait remarqué que la force était principalement associée aux hommes, et n'avait jamais compris cela. _Elle _était forte et se battait comme personne.

Elle pensait tout simplement que les meilleurs devaient gagner, indépendamment de leur sexe.

Elle aimait cette équipe, pour de nombreuses raisons. On disait d'elles qu'elles étaient talentueuses et certains mêmes les qualifiaient d'invincibles. Le respect qu'elles imposaient faisait taire les machistes, et Korra trouvait cela vraiment extraordinaire. Le monde avait besoin de ce genre de représentation.

_"... Quelle stupéfiante attaque d'Umi ! Minh est éjecté du ring ! Les Rabaroos avancent, et ma parole, elles sont en pleine forme ce soir !..."_

"Ouais ! Allez !"

Elle espérait vraiment avoir la chance de se mesurer à ces trois combattantes incroyables lors du Championnat. Mais une chose était sûre, elle voulait aussi gagner !


	7. Badass

Notes : Ce que j'ai toujours trouvé "badass", c'est bien sûr l'Avatar State. Le final du B3 aussi.

JE L'AI FAIT MON DIEU J'AI FINI CE DEFI ! Joyeuse Saint Valentin au passage !

* * *

_**Badass**__/Tropes_

_**Seven : Badass**_

Elle sentait les vibrations de l'air sur son visage, les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux, et son coeur qui battait dans sa poitrine avec une force démesurée.

Elle voyait le monde se défaire sous ses mains, les rochers voler autour d'elle, et son ennemi au loin.

Elle entendait les mille voix de ses souvenirs flous résonner dans son esprit, comme une mélodie de guerre, incessante.

Et rien d'autre.

La rage animait tout son corps, mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment conscience. Elle ne comprenait qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il se passait. La seule chose qui avait du sens était son but, son unique pensée.

Se battre. Tuer. Survivre.

_Se battre._

Un frisson parcouru son dos, et sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle même. Elle inspira, gonflant ses poumons, et son ventre se réchauffa. Des flammes jaillirent d'entre ses lèvres, dotées d'une puissance extraordinaire, semblables au feu d'un dragon.

Elle avait perdu son humanité dès le début de ce combat. Elle voulait traquer, vaincre, capturer, _tuer sa proie._

Elle le poursuivait, l'attaquait, même si elle ratait la plupart du temps sa cible. Elle était en mouvements constants, et savait qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant que Zaheer, lui, ne puisse plus bouger.

Elle encaissant les coups. Elle ne ressentait plus la douleur. La seule chose qui pouvait s'y apparenter, c'était sa peur de mourir. Car si l'airbender la tuait maintenant, _tout_ prendrait fin.

Alors elle se battait, dans la seule optique de rester en vie. Et rien d'autre ; ses émotions avaient toutes disparu.

Ses mains se crispèrent, et les chaînes autour de ses poignets se resserèrent. Avec ses yeux brillants et les éléments qui dansaient autour d'elle, on aurait pu croire à un Dieu dans un corps d'humain.

C'est très certainement ce que Korra était.


End file.
